


Nightmares

by Lotl101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ishvalan War, Nightmare Fuel, mentions of homunculi - Freeform, mentions of selim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotl101/pseuds/Lotl101
Summary: They come in the dark





	Nightmares

When her world started caving in, she was just as imprisoned by her nightmares as by Selim Bradley’s all seeing shadows.

In her dreams, the war repeat. BANG. She kills a child. BANG. A pregnant woman. Silence. She is unable to save Maes and Roy.

She wakes, feels her scars to remember every operation she walked away from, each one her objective did not. This would be just the same, she prayed. A long con against Father and the Homunculi. It had to be or the nightmares would take over. They must defeat Fuhrer Bradley. They must get Roy to the top. Whatever the cost.


End file.
